L'île de la fujoshi
by SuperCowcow
Summary: Tama lutte pour garder son secret. Personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est yaoiste. Mais c'est plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait !


**A/N : Défi lancé par Azili sur notre forum rp que j'ai mis 10 mois à pondre !**

* * *

 **L'île de la fujoshi.**

La petite île se réveillait tranquillement comme tous les matins. Les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations, aux champs pour certains, dans les commerces pour d'autres. Le calme n'était jamais perturbé lorsque Naru dormait, mais cela ne durait pas indéfiniment. La petite avait une vitalité impressionnante et une joie de vivre très communicative. Elle était en chemin pour la maison de Sensei -chez qui elle vivait presque- quand elle croisa ses aînées Tama et Miwa.

Les deux adolescentes étaient pour le moins bien différentes de celles de la ville. Handa pouvait le certifier. Miwa était une brute qui prenait un malin plaisir à le harceler et Tama était... Tama. Le calligraphe se disait que c'était l'âge et que ça leur passerait, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Ainsi, les deux plus âgées accompagnées de Naru se rendirent comme tous les jours chez Sensei. Tout le monde avait prit l'habitude de le squatter et dans le fond, ça n'avait pas tant l'air de le déranger que ça. Sauf peut-être quand il s'agissait de Miwa. Handa jurerait que le malin la possède.

\- Senseiiii, on entre !

La scène qui s'offrit alors aux trois demoiselles fit enrager Naru et rire Miwa. Quant à Tama, elle croyait simplement avoir atterri au paradis et risquait l'hémorragie nasale. Pour faire simple, Hiro était allongé au sol et Sensei était étendu sur son cadet. Naru se jeta sur eux, cherchant à éloigner son futur époux du blondinet.

En rentrant chez elle, Tama se rua dans sa chambre et alluma son PC. Son imagination fumait, elle devait écrire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. La scène à laquelle elle avait assisté un peu plus tôt l'avait grandement inspirée. Elle passa ainsi le reste de la journée à taper sur son clavier les mots qui narreraient une histoire entre Sensei et Hiro. C'était là son plus grand secret. Elle était tombée sur un manga bien peu conventionnel quelques temps plus tôt, qu'un membre de sa famille lui avait donné. Le monde du boy's love s'était alors ouvert pour elle. Elle avait tenté de résister au début mais elle avait été attaquée de toutes parts par ces beaux garçons et leurs relations.

Il était deux heures du matin quand la jeune fille se coucha. Elle avait finit d'écrire cette fanfiction concernant Sensei et Hiro. Elle luttait contre l'envie de la publier sur un site, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire pour ses autres histoires. Si l'un des deux jeunes hommes, ou même Miwa, tombait dessus, ça serait la fin de sa réputation ! C'était un terrain vraiment trop dangereux. Mais d'un autre côté...

Si on y réfléchissait bien, Sensei n'utilisait Internet que pour ses recherches en calligraphie et Miwa n'était pas du genre à rester cloîtrer chez elle devant un ordinateur. Quant à Hiro, la jeune yaoiste n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire de son temps libre, mais elle l'imaginait également mal rester enfermé. Il était de la même trempe que Miwa et Naru. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle finit par s'endormir, et puis, après tout, la nuit porte conseil, non ?

Le lendemain, Tama se jeta sur son ordinateur à peine réveillée. Elle s'était décidée à poster sa fanfiction sur le net. Elle utilisait un pseudo de toute façon, et elle n'aurait qu'à nier en bloc si quelqu'un découvrait son secret ! Heureuse de l'avoir enfin fait, elle se décida à prendre son petit-déjeuner et à se préparer avant d'aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie à l'école. La journée se passa sans trop de soucis. Miwa évita de justesse une heure de colle, rien de bien surprenant. Cependant, la vie de l'île vira complètement lorsqu'un cri retentit. Il émanait de la maison de Sensei.

Miwa fut la première arrivée sur les lieux du crime, suivit de près par Naru et Hiro, puis de Tama, Hina et du petit Kentarou.

-Tout va bien Sensei ?

Pas de réponse. Naru commençait à paniquer. Sensei était peut-être mort ? Non, impossible ! Elle avança à pas feutrés dans la demeure et tomba sur le corps sans vie de Handa.

-Nooooon ! Pas Sensei ! Il commençait à être un vieux machin, mais quand même !, se lamenta la petite.

-Ne m'enterre pas si vite !, vociféra-t-il.

-Sensei n'est pas mort !

-Bah pourquoi il a crié alors ?, demanda Miwa.

Handa fit de son mieux pour éviter de répondre. Il leur raconta qu'il avait vu des choses horribles sur Internet, sans trop leur en dire. Après tout, c'était pas totalement faux ! Quelqu'un avait écrit une histoire érotique sur lui enfin ! Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était la présence d'Hiro dans ce torchon. Ça signifiait que quelqu'un l'observait, quelqu'un savait qu'il était ami avec le jeune blondinet. Etait-il épié sur l'île ? Un pervers se cachait-il derrière sa maison ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Tama quittait les lieux en vue de supprimer son récit du fameux site. Elle était la fujoshi de l'île et personne ne devait jamais le savoir. Elle emporterait le secret dans sa tombe. Ainsi que quelques mangas yaoi.


End file.
